


Emailing

by everystareverywhere



Series: Alternative Universe Prompts [5]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: College AU, F/M, Wrong Email Address
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-30
Updated: 2015-01-30
Packaged: 2018-03-09 16:01:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3255890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everystareverywhere/pseuds/everystareverywhere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"your email address is one letter different from my friend’s so i keep emailing you by mistake" AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Emailing

**TO: doctorjn@gallifreycollege.edu**

**FROM: rosetyler@gallifreycollege.edu**

**SUBJECT: Tomorrow’s Presentation**

Hey Jack, it’s Rose. Listen, I was wondering if you could present the first half of the presentation tomorrow. I feel like you can make a stronger case.

See you then!

Rose

**TO: rosetyler@gallifreycollege.edu**

**FROM: doctorjn@gallifreycollege.edu**

**SUBJECT: RE: Tomorrow’s Presentation**

 

Hi Rose.

This isn’t Jack. It’s James. You have the wrong email address.

James. 

PS – Good luck on your presentation.

 

**TO: doctorjn@gallifreycollege.edu**

**FROM: rosetyler@gallifreycollege.edu**

**SUBJECT: Oops**

 

James—

So sorry. You have Jack only have one letter difference in your email address.

Rose.

PS – Thanks.

 

**TO: doctorjn@gallifreycollege.edu**

**FROM: rosetyler@gallifreycollege.edu**

**SUBJECT: WHERE ARE YOU???**

I have tried every form of communication to reach you, and yet no matter what I do _YOU CANNOT BE FOUND_! We are presenting in _5 MINUTES_ and you know that Professor Van Stratten is like. 

_WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU????_

Rose.

 

**TO: rosetyler@gallifreycollege.edu**

**FROM: doctorjn@gallifreycollege.edu**

**SUBJECT: RE: WHERE ARE YOU???**

Rose—

So sorry to comment back, but again it’s not Jack. It’s James. I just emailed you back because I didn’t want you to worry about why this Jack guy isn’t responding back to you

James

PS – Do you need help presenting? Because I can…do something to help.

 

**TO: doctorjn@gallifreycollege.edu**

**FROM: rosetyler@gallifreycollege.edu**

**SUBJECT: RE: RE: WHERE ARE YOU???**

 

OMG, I am so sorry. I swear it’s an accident. Jack’s email is doctorjh@gallifreycollege.edu. He has a ‘h’ and you have an ‘n.’ So sorry, I keep pressing your email by mistake. 

There is no need to help (though I truly appreciate the offer). No Jack got here just in time to present – which is very him, in all honesty. He said he was having car trouble, but… 

Anyway, thanks again for the offer to help.

Rose.

 

**TO: rosetyler@gallifreycollege.edu**

**FROM: doctorjn@gallifreycollege.edu**

**SUBJECT: RE: RE: RE: WHERE ARE YOU???**

 

No problem at all.

James

 

**TO: doctorjn@gallifreycollege.edu**

**FROM: rosetyler@gallifreycollege.edu**

**SUBJECT: NEWSFLASH: I hate Jimmy Stone!**

Jack—

I mite be a tinnnnnnny bittte drunkkk rit now. I think Shreen gave me a littttttttle toooo muccchhhh to drink.

Drinks r goooooooooooood.

Did you hreere about Jimmy??? _HE WASSSS CHEETING ON ME!lk@#@_ Donna just told me shee’s gonnnnnakick hisares to here toCaerphilly.

Where’sss that///?/

Anyway, sckol sucks and so does JIMMY! I HATE JIMMEY STONE!

rOSE

 

**TO: rosetyler@gallifreycollege.edu**

**FROM: doctorjn@gallifreycollege.edu**

**SUBJECT: RE: NEWSFLASH: I hate Jimmy Stone!**

 

Rose???? Are you okay??? I just got your email (and yes, I know it was meant for Jack, but I got it so…)

Who’s this Jimmy Stone? Someone on campus? Do you want me to take him out or something???

James

PS – Carephilly is actually is Southern Wales.

 

**TO: doctorjn@gallifreycollege.edu**

**FROM: rosetyler@gallifreycollege.edu**

**SUBJECT: OH MY GOD I AM SO SORRY!**

I don’t even know what to say, I just—

I—

What—

I am so so so so sorry. I did not mean to write that to you at all and I just…I mean…

No. No you don’t have to take him out or anything, it’s fine. Really. I was just upset and angry and very very drunk. I am so sorry again.

*Hiding under my blankets for the rest of my life*

Rose

 

**TO: rosetyler@gallifreycollege.edu**

**FROM: doctorjn@gallifreycollege.edu**

**SUBJECT: Peeking under the blankets**

It’s okay. Really. As long as you are okay, it’s fine. I don’t even mind you emailing me, so you don’t have to be embarrassed about it. I know it was a mistake. It’s fine.

Really.

James.

 

**TO: doctorjn@gallifreycollege.edu**

**FROM: rosetyler@gallifreycollege.edu**

**SUBJECT: You**

Thank you. I’m still embarrassed and I don’t think I’m gonna be touching alcohol again in the near future, but thank you all the same. 

It’s funny. We’ve been emailing back and forth (sort of) for the past two weeks, and besides knowing your first name and that you seem like a decent bloke, I know almost nothing about you.

Why don’t you tell me more about yourself?

Rose

 

**TO: rosetyler@gallifreycollege.edu**

**FROM: doctorjn@gallifreycollege.edu**

**SUBJECT: RE: You**

There’s not much to tell, honestly. I’m a graduate student here at Gallifrey College. Studying astrophysics. I work at the local café. Oh, and I can talk your ear off about absolutely nothing.

Or at least, that’s what my sister tells me.

My full name is actually James Noble. And it’s nice to properly introduced.

What about you?

James

 

**TO: doctorjn@gallifreycollege.edu**

**FROM: rosetyler@gallifreycollege.edu**

**SUBJECT:  RE: RE: You**

 

Hi James. I’m Rose Tyler.

Completely boring, I’m afraid. Have the mother, step-father, half-brother, live on campus and love my major, but hate that I have to take three math classes.

Also, I’m completely addicted to the _Mad Men_ series. Have you read it?

Rose

 

**TO: rosetyler@gallifreycollege.edu**

**FROM: doctorjn@gallifreycollege.edu**

**SUBJECT: HAVE I READ IT????**

Yes, I have read the _Mad Men_ series! I love that series. Completely addicted, for sure. 

What do you think about Nikki?

James

 

**TO: doctorjn@gallifreycollege.edu**

**FROM: rosetyler@gallifreycollege.edu**

**SUBJECT:  RE: HAVE I READ IT????**

Eh. Nikki’s not my favorite. Now, Lance, on the other hand. Perfect companion for the Professor, in my opinion.

Rose

 

**TO: rosetyler@gallifreycollege.edu**

**FROM: doctorjn@gallifreycollege.edu**

**SUBJECT: RE: RE: HAVE I READ IT????**

 

I think we need to discuss this in person.

I’ll be in the cafeteria in about ten minutes. 

Meet you there?

James

 

**TO: doctorjn@gallifreycollege.edu**

**FROM: rosetyler@gallifreycollege.edu**

**SUBJECT:  RE: RE: RE: HAVE I READ IT????**

  

Sounds good. I’ll be the blonde one who’s reading the series.

Rose.

**TO: rosetyler@gallifreycollege.edu**

**FROM: doctorjn@gallifreycollege.edu**

**SUBJECT: Can’t wait**

:D


End file.
